And the Dragon Stared at the Moon
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: "Come along Draco, we're off the Loony Lovegood household." Narcissa finds Lucius' Pureblood rule stupid, but if she must go along with it she may as well introduce her son to his first Pureblood companion, the daughter of her old school friend, Luna Lovegood.


**I discovered a Druna fic today and it was cute but I'm not sure that they would work as a couple (however my opinions may change and I am definitely open to any fics that you think will change my mind!). **

**I think that they could be great friends and this is just a little idea that popped into my head. I hope you like it! I tried to stay true to their personalities, which was quite easy as this is set years before the books, however it is could be deemed out of character, you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter rights belong to JK Rowling, I am merely writing for fun, not profit.**

**-x-**

"But why must my son and I associate with that family?" Lucius Malfoy muttered in annoyance.

"Because love, Celina was a dear friend of mine at Hogwarts." His wife replied soothingly.

"She was a Ravenclaw though! Slytherins never mixed then!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, exasperated with him. "_**You **_may not have done but I certainly did. And since you insist that our son may only have Pureblooded friends, I believe that this will be a good compromise."

"Fine." He pouted. "Come along Draco, we're off the Loony Lovegood household."

"Loony Lovegood, Loony Lovegood!" Draco sang, taking his fathers' hand and skipping towards the fireplace.

Lucius threw the powder in, creating the tall green flames, and stated his destination, rather unhappily Narcissa noted. She followed immediately after, worried that they would cause mayhem without her guidance.

She stepped into the fire and arrived in the Lovegood's circular kitchen and marvelled at the brightly coloured objects dotted about everywhere. The cupboards were decorated with the vibrant paintings of flowers and birds, in several places, the paintings were covered by smaller drawings that seemed to be done by a child.

"Cissy!" A female voice called happily. "It has been so long." The woman walked towards Narcissa, swinging her long, blonde hair, and took her hands in her own. "Your son is a credit to you."

They both looked towards Draco who was currently jabbing Lucius in the leg with his index finger because he wasn't allowed a Chocolate Frog. The women laughed.

Celina corrected herself, "Well, he greeted me extremely politely."

"Where is your little girl?"

"She is currently down by the stream, I shall get her now." She opened the window and called her name softly, informing her that they had guests. "Let's go upstairs."

They followed her up the spiral staircase and found themselves in a slightly cluttered room filled with paper and delicate models of odd creatures. Xenophilius was bent over his printing press, muttering quietly as it didn't do what he wanted.

"Xeno sweetheart, the Malfoy's are here."

"What?" He glanced up from the press. "Oh, yes. Charming. Tea?"

"Real tea please." Celina said before he could offer his own concoction. He grumbled at her but still made his way to the kitchen, giving her cheek a swift peck on his way.

They heard a light, happy voice crying 'daddy, daddy!' and laughed fondly as they listened to her story of a flying gnome.

"Honestly daddy! It was in the air for forty seven seconds!"

"Gnomes have been known to fly when they have the Aholem illness, you have witnessed a rare event today Luna! Remember it."

"I will daddy, I will!"

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and another head of blonde hair came quickly into view. Luna skipped into the living room and smiled brightly at the occupants before sitting down with a thud in front of her mothers' knees.

"Luna darling, this is my good friend Celina and her family."

"I wish I had met you sooner, you just missed a flying gnome." Luna replied dreamily. "I think that would have been a nice first meeting."

"That would have been a wonderful first meeting, don't you think Draco?" Narcissa nudged him, prompting him to reply.

"Gnomes can't fly."

"Yes they can." Luna said indignantly.

"No they can't."

"Yes they can."

"No –"

"Draco." Narcissa said warningly, he stared up with her with wide eyes. "It won't work, be nice to Luna."

"How about you two go down to the stream." Celina suggested as Xenophilius came back with a tray of tea.

"But!" Draco and Lucius exclaimed simultaneously.

"That sounds like a great idea, run along Draco."

"B-"

"Run along."

Luna beamed at Draco and danced down the stairs. He grudgingly followed her, shooting one last pleading glance at his mother.

When Draco finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Luna was already twirling her way out of the door and could be seen through the window waving her hands around her head manically.

"My mummy says that you're only a year older than me," she said as he joined her at the stream, "But I hope I don't look as old as you when I'm seven."

"I don't look old!" He shouted in annoyance, folding his arms and refusing to crouch down with her and look for the fish.

"You do. Your head is full of things that I don't understand and I don't want to understand them because if I did it means I would be old."

"How do you know?" He asked slowly, taking a tiny step forward.

She stopped delicately splashing her hand in the water and looked at him with her big, silvery grey eyes. "Your face lies but eyes always tell the truth."

He stared dumbfounded at her as she went back to fish watching.

"Would you like to help me find some Nargles?"

"What are Nargles?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Daddy says that they're little creatures that like to take things that don't belong to them."

"So why do we want to find them?"

"It's fun."

Draco looked at the small pale hand she offered which still had little droplets of water that twinkled in the sun.

"You _**are**_ rather loony." He said as he took her hand in his slightly larger one. "Did you know that?"

She gave him a big smile. "That's a very nice thing to say. Are you ready?"

"Let's go find some Nargles."

**-x-**

**I hope you liked it! It's not my longest work but I really enjoyed writing it! If I get good feedback, I may try and organise my ideas and write another friendship fic (or even a different ship with the Druna friendship featuring). **

**I am currently on a Luna buzz after buying a yellow dress (which I want to wear with my Spectrespecs and radish earrings). Luna is an inspiring character who will always be important to me.**

**I appreciate all feedback and respond to all that I can!**


End file.
